Of Families and Friends
by russianblue
Summary: A Hogwarts student is off to her fourth year. As she leaves Platform 9 and three quarters, she muses about her friendship with a Muggle-born friend.


! 

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own anything in the Potterverse.

It was that time of year again, when Platform 9 and 3/4 became bustling with   
  
Hogwarts students and their parents. With luggages bumping against each other, owls   
  
screeching, small children crying, and the general babble, it was hard to hear the   
  
greetings and farewells that were being said. While many looked used to the hubbub,   
  
there were quite a few parents who were standing uncomfortably, as if they were intimidated.   
  
However, the stately couple who just got on the platform, while looking apprehensive, did not   
  
show the least alarm at their surroundings. A tall girl who looked fourteen or fifteen   
  
followed them, holding the hand of another little girl about seven years old.  
  
"Well, here we are," the man said. The tall girl just nodded her head. "I'll put the   
  
luggage up for you."  
  
As he started to unload the cart, the girl protested, "Dad, I can do it."  
  
"Arin, it's too heavy for you," Mr. Ryu said firmly and started to move the trunks.   
  
"Just stay here with your mother and Eunrin." He looked at Arin's face and smiled. He   
  
could read in his daughter's face emotions that were conflicting between relief of not   
  
having to lug all those heavy trunks and discomfort of leaving her father to do something   
  
she felt was her responsibility.  
  
_ I have raised a good daughter. Good, intelligent, and obedient, following the ways   
  
of Confucius. That she feels guilt at such a small thing shows her filial piety. She   
  
doesn't think of the fact that she is a girl and I am a man. Of course, if Arin was a   
  
boy, it would be different. If only....  
_  
Mr. Ryu shook his head. _No use thinking about things that cannot be changed. I   
  
am happy with my daughters. l should be punished for thinking such ungrateful thoughts.   
  
_ He jumped back to the platform. "It's all set. Only thing left is packing you on,   
  
and then your mother, sister, and I will be ready to go home at last."  
  
Arin smiled at his attempt at a joke. Just as her father had been able to read her   
  
emotions, she could read his sadness.  
  
"I know you all are just dying to be free of me."  
  
"Arin," started Mrs. Ryu. "Are you going to come home for Christmas?"  
  
Arin looked down at her mother's hand on her arm for a second.   
  
"Well," she started and stopped. She felt a tug. She looked down and saw her little   
  
sister holding onto her sleeve.  
  
"(1)Onni, please come. I miss you."  
  
Arin stooped down and picked Eunrin up and swung her around to make her laugh.   
  
Then Arin set her down. "I miss you, too. But there are so many things to learn at   
  
Hogwarts and I don't want to lose my grades. I could study a lot in during the   
  
Christmas break. And there are many resources that I can't get anywhere else other   
  
than at school," Arin said more to herself than anyone. "I'll promise I'll try my best to   
  
come home though."  
  
"Pinky swear?" Eunrin held up her finger.  
  
"Pinky swear."  
  
Arin hugged her sister and got up. She looked at her parents' sad faces. "Anyway,   
  
even if I can't go for Christmas, I will be home for summer for sure. Then you will see   
  
so much of me, you'll wish me back to Hogwart's."  
  
They opened their mouths but were interrupted by a shout.  
  
"Arin! Arin Ryu!"  
  
A plump girl with short black hair was running toward the family. She gave Arin a fierce 

hug.  
  
"I missed you so much!"  
  
"Hyosun! I missed you, too!"  
  
As soon as they finished their ecstatic greetings to each other, they remembered their   
  
manners.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Ryu, Mrs. Ryu. Hi, Eunrin!" said Hyosun brightly as she bowed to Arin's   
  
parents.  
  
"Hi, Hyosun onni," Eunrin smiled.  
  
"Mum, Dad, you remember my best friend, Hyosun Park, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Of course we do." Mr. Ryu nodded back at Hyosun, acknowledging her   
  
greetings.  
  
"How have you been? Had a good summer vacation, I hope?" said Mrs. Ryu.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Turning to Arin, Hyosun said, "I've saved a compartment for us.   
  
It's the third one from the right. Come there after you've said your goodbyes."  
  
"Ok. Go ahead. I'll be there right after you." Arin said, nudging her friend with her   
  
eyes.  
  
"I'll be waiting. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Ryu. Bye-bye Eunrin."  
  
Arin watched her friend disappear onto the train and let out a small sigh. "Well, I   
  
guess I'd better get going, too."  
  
"Be careful. And listen to your professors." Mr. Ryu said and patted his daughter's   
  
cheek fondly.  
  
"You know I always do. Never got an owl from them, have I?"  
  
Mrs. Ryu hugged her daughter. "No, you always are a good daughter and student.   
  
Owl us often while you're there, will you? We worry about you so."  
  
"I know." Arin hugged her mother back. "Goodbye, Mum, Dad. I love you."  
  
Eunrin tugged at Arin's sleeve again. "And me?"  
  
"Of course I love you most of all. Be good to Mum and Dad while I'm gone, ok?"   
  
Arin hugged her sister one last time.  
  
"I promise." Eunrin said solemnly.  
  
It was hard parting from her family, but Arin's mood picked up as she got into the   
  
compartment where her friends were waiting for her. Artemis Highland, Grace   
  
Wateredge, and Hyosun Park. All were in their fourth years. Artemis and Grace were   
  
in Ravenclaw. And Hyosun.... Arin's thoughts drifted off to a conversation she and her   
  
mother had earlier in the summer.

_ It was the day after Arin got home from Hogwarts. She and Mrs. Ryu were in the   
  
living room. It was a cozy setting. Mrs. Ryu was sitting in an armchair while Arin was   
  
curled up on the sofa with a book. All was quiet except for the music Mrs. Ryu was   
  
listening to and the occasional turning of pages. It looked very peaceful, but there were   
  
lines slighty etched between Mrs. Ryu's eyebrows. She opened her eyes and looked at   
  
her daughter.  
  
"Arin?" she said.  
  
"Hmm?" answered Arin, not looking up from her book._   
  
_ "Who was that girl at the platform?" Mrs. Ryu asked.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The girl you introduced us to."  
  
Arin looked up from her book. "You mean Hyosun?"  
  
"Yes. Well, I was just wondering who she was."  
  
"I told you before, she's my best friend," Arin said as she looked at her mother.   
  
"I remember, dear. I was just wondering what house she was in," Mrs. Ryu said   
  
nonchalantly. To Arin, the nonchalance seemed a bit forced.  
_  
_ "She's in Hufflepuff."   
  
"Oh. Well, that's very nice. Your father had a friend in Hufflepuff, too, I think. And   
  
her parents?"  
  
Arin could feel her temper rising. Her voice was set on an edge as she said, "Her   
  
father is a truck driver and her mother owns a grocery store."  
  
"Oh, then, her parents, are they, they are.." Mrs. Ryu searched for the appropriate   
  
words.  
  
"They are non-magical," Arin finished. She said testily, "Surely you don't think that is   
  
wrong?"  
_  
_ "No, no, I'm not. It's just that you never tell us much about your school and your   
  
friends there. I was a bit worried, that's all," protested Mrs. Ryu.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, Mum. I enjoy going to Hogwarts. The studies are   
  
interesting, the professors wonderful, and my friends are the best people I know. I   
  
enjoy their company and trust them completely." Arin returned to her book, but she   
  
could not read it. She was feeling too disappointed. Disappointed in her mother who   
  
showed prejudice against Muggles, and disappointed in herself for feeling guilty about   
  
telling her mother she had a friend whose parents were Muggles.   
_  
Hypocrite,_ she thought to herself. _I've got no right to be angry at Mum when I'm just   
  
the same.  
  
_ Though the conversation was finished for Arin, it was not for Mrs. Ryu.   
  
"Don't you have any friends in your own house?" she asked?  
  
If friends meant people you just sat next to during mealtimes and lessons and talked   
  
only about superficial things, then yes, she had friends in her own house. However,   
  
Arin only said aloud, "Yes, Mum. I do."   
  
Mrs. Ryu tried to hide her relief but Arin saw it and her temper flared.  
  
"I honestly don't see what difference it makes what house you are in. It's not like   
  
werewolves go to Gryffindor, trolls to Hufflepuff, and so on. Nor does being Muggle   
  
born make somebody worth any less. It's all the same that you're human. I'm   
  
embaressed, Mum, that you act as if it matters."  
  
Quiet fell upon the room. Only the soft music broke the silence. Arin saw the   
  
shocked expression on her mother's face and immediately became ashamed. She_   
  
_couldn't believe how disrespectful she had just been to her mother.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mum," she said softly. Arin could not, however, bring herself to say she   
  
was wrong.  
  
Mrs. Ryu sat silently in her chair. She lifted her wand.   
  
"Finite Incantum."   
  
The music stopped and complete silence fill the room. With her head still turned   
  
away from her daughter, she said stiffly, "I think you are still tired from your trip. Go   
  
get some rest."  
  
At that dismissal, Arin picked up her book and quietly retired to her room.  
_ "Helllloooo? Is anybody in here? Earth to Arin," Hyosun waved her hand in Arin's   
  
face. Arin started out of her revery.  
  
"What's 'Earth to Arin' supposed to mean?" asked Artemis.  
  
"It's a Muggle thing we say to someone who's mind is not here," answered Hyosun.  
  
"Really. I must remember to use it sometime. It's so funny. People will think I'm   
  
dotty," laughed Grace.  
  
"I always wondered why you weren't in St. Mungo's yet," Artemis teased.  
  
Arin smiled upon her friends bantering. She always enjoyed and usually partook in   
  
it, but didn't feel like it right now. She let out a small sigh that only Hyosun heard.  
  
"What's wrong? You haven't talked since you got on the train," Hyosun said to her   
  
quietly, so that the others wouldn't hear. "And you had this really moody expression on   
  
your face while you were looking out of the window."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine with me. But I just   
  
want to let you know that if you do, well, I'm always ready to listen."  
  
Arin looked at her best friend._ She is so trusting, so loyal. A true Hufflepuff. While   
  
I'm... I'm... I don't even know what I am. No, I do. Hypocrite. Twofaced snake. A true   
  
Slytherin. Salzaar should be proud. _She smirked to herself.   
  
Hyosun was looking at her worriedly. Arin put on a bright face and said, " It's   
  
nothing. I was just daydreaming, that's all." She knew Hyosun wouldn't completely   
  
swallow that excuse, but decided it was better than telling her the truth._ It would hurt   
  
her too much.  
_  
Just then Grace pounced on Arin.  
  
"Daydreaming, huh? About what? Or could it be.. a who?"  
  
Artemis joined in. "Arin was daydreaming about somebody? Now who could that   
  
be?" Her green eyes glinted mischievously.  
  
"I'm not going to say a word," Arin said stouchly.  
  
"Oh reeeeaaally," Artemis drawled. "I think we could very well deduce who our   
  
pretty little cat was thinking of, don't you Grace?"  
  
"Oh yes! I'm sure of that. Now let's see... where shall we start?"  
  
"Seeing that she's not saying anything, I think it must be someone who can hurt her   
  
reputation," said Artemis.  
  
"Then it must be somebody in Gryffindor!," added Grace, enjoying the look perfect   
  
horror on Arin's face.  
  
"But of course! The obvious choice would be Harry Potter." Artemis grinned.  
  
"Or Ron Weasley. He's just as well known," said Grace.  
  
"Or any of the Weasleys for that matter. They always bring attention to   
  
themselves," said Hyosun.  
  
"No! No! No! No Potter or any Weasely!" denied Arin vehemently.  
  
"In denial, aren't we?" said Artemis.  
  
"No! It's not denial! I mean it is denial but.. it's not that! I mean.." Arin   
  
became clearly flustered.  
  
"It's all right. We are your friends, you know. No need to hide or be   
  
embarressed." Grace patted Arin on her arm soothingly. "It's quite natural to get   
  
interested in boys at your age, and of course the ones that are famous are the ones   
  
easiest to get crushes on."  
  
"I don't have..."  
  
"You don't care for the flashy type?" asked Artemis.  
  
Arin was relieved they got she didn't have a crush on Potter or a Weasely. "No.   
  
I do not."  
  
"It must be Neville Longbottom then," Grace said with conviction. "Of course I   
  
never would have... but then again, he _does_ spur maternal instinct."  
  
"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried Arin. She turned to her best friend. "Hyosun, help   
  
me! Please explain to these psycopaths that I _do not_ have a crush on anyone."  
  
Hyosun only shook her head sadly. "You never told me you fancied Longbottom.   
  
And I thought I was supposed to be your best friend."  
  
"But... But... " Arin could only sputter while the other two girls squeeled with   
  
laughter.

(1)Onni - It means "Older Sister" but is used familiarly as a term a younger girl uses to   
  
address an older girl in Korean Culture.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction I've ever wrote. EVER! I'm quite willing to   
  
accept stones being thrown, but please, PUT THAT BOULDER DOWN!


End file.
